Finally, I Found You
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Setelah Winter War berakhir, Orihime terus merindukan kehadiran Ulquiorra. Perasaannya itu membawanya pada suatu petunjuk, yang akan membawanya pada pemuda yang dicintainya. Maaf summarynya jelek. A fic for Vivariation Dedicated Month for gembokkunci47. RnR please?


_**Dedication Month**_, saya mencoba untuk mengikuti event ini, walaupun saya masih belum terlalu mengenal event yang diselenggarakan setiap bulan Juli ini. Saya akan mencoba menampilkan fic yang terbaik untuk event ini ...^^

Fic ini saya **dedikasikan** untuk **gembokkunci47**, seorang author yang menginspirasi saya untuk bersemangat membuat fic-fic dengan pair UlquiHime dengan karyanya yang amat indah dengan pola modified canon yang luar biasa memukau, seorang author yang begitu saya kagumi. Saya sangat berterima kasih, karena ia telah menjadi salah satu sahabat baik saya. (membungkuk hormat)

**Alasan pemilihan pairing:** UlquiHime adalah salah satu pairing Bleach favorit gembokkunci47 dan juga saya.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya untuk kepentingan fic ini. Setelah semuanya selesai akan saya kembalikan ke pemiliknya yang semula.

**-%%%$$-**

**Finally, I Found You**

Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang

Sebuah fanfiksi UlquiHime untuk **Dedication Month**, khususnya untuk **gembokkunci47**

Dipersembahkan oleh : marianne vessalius

**-%%%$$-**

Mendung mulai menyelimuti langit sore yang semula berwarna orange cerah. Awan hitam tampak bergantung di langit, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Namun nampaknya, gadis ini masih belum mau untuk meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menghindari hujan yang akan segera turun.

Orihime Inoue, gadis manis berambut orange kecoklatan itu masih berdiri di taman kota Karakura yang terdapat padang rumput dengan kawah besar di tengahnya. Orihime mendesah perlahan, ia tahu kalau saat ini ia berada di tempat di mana ia dan laki-laki berambut sehitam kayu eboni dan barmata hijau zamrud itu pertama kali bertemu. Dia duduk termangu di tepi kawah itu dan mencoba menggali lebih dalam ingatannya.

Ya, ingatan masa lalu yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Ingatan di mana ia kehilangan laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Sudah setengah tahun sejak Winter War berakhir, namun kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan yang dialami oleh Orihime belum juga sirna. Dia menyesali karena tragedi itu harus terjadi, dan ia juga menyesali kenapa pada saat itu ia tak dapat meraih tangan yang diulurkan oleh sang _Quatro Espada_ pada dirinya.

Penyesalan Orihime yang mendalam itu membawa perubahan besar pada dirinya. Dia yang dahulu ceria, perhatian, dan tegar, kini menjadi gadis yang pemurung, sensitif, dan cenderung tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Teman-temannya berusaha untuk menghiburnya, namun semuanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Orihime. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Ia tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih, dan tak jarang ia mengigau tentang _Arrancar stoic_ berkulit pucat itu.

"Ulquiorra ..." bisiknya penuh kesedihan. Dua butir air mata meleleh di pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu ..."

Gadis itu kembali diam dan meneruskan lamunannya di tepi kawah itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan berjanji untuk ke sana lagi pada keesokkan harinya.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Beberapa minggu kemudian ... entah kenapa belakangan ini setiap malam Orihime nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia bermimpi sedang berjalan di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Ia tak melihat apapun di sekelilingnya. Tak ingin berdiam diri begitu saja, Orihime mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Namun, ia tak bisa menemukan ujung dari ruangan tersebut.

"Di mana ujung ruangan ini?" gumam Orihime. "Sejauh apapun aku berlari, aku tak menemukan ujungnya. Di mana jalan keluarnya?"

Orihime berhenti berlari sejenak, dia memegang lututnya yang terasa amat sangat lemas. Ia merasa sangat lelah sekali, namun tekadnya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu tak pernah padam. Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk berlari lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja seberkas sinar yang sangat menyilaukan muncul di hadapan Orihime, dan membuat gadis itu refleks memejamkan matanya yang terasa silau. Namun, sinar itu memudar dan perlahan mendekati Orihime.

"Hime ... Orihime ..." panggil suara itu. Suara yang datar, namun sangat lembut. Suara yang amat sangat dirindukan oleh Orihime.

Orihime langsung membuka matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Ka, kamu? Ulquiorra?" pekiknya tidak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku Hime ..." jawab Ulquiorra pelan. Senyuman tipis nan lembutnya terpancang di bibir pucatnya.

Orihime tak membuang waktu lagi. Ia berlari dan memeluk hangat orang yang amat dirindukannya itu. Ulquiorra pun membalas pelukan Orihime dengan erat. Orihime melepas pelukan mereka. Senyum Ulquiorra menghilang begitu ia menatap mata abu-abu Orihime.

"Ulquiorra? Ada apa?" tanya Orihime heran.

"Bergegaslah! Sudah saatnya kau tahu hal yang sebenarnya!" jawab Ulquiorra terburu-buru.

"Ulquiorra? Kamu bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti!" Orihime mengguncang bahu Ulquiorra, wajahnya nampak cemas.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Hime. Kamu ... pergi ... ke kota ... Reinokaesu ... di sana .. kamu akan ... mendapatkan ... jawabannya ..." kata Ulquiorra pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Setelah berkata demikian, pria berkulit pucat, berambut sehitam kayu eboni, dan bermata sehijau zamrud itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat Orihime berdiri

"Tunggu, Ulquiorra? Aku tak bisa dengar ucapanmu! ULQUIORRA~!" teriak Orihime berusaha memanggil pria yang dicintainya itu.

Dia berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa menggapai tubuh pria berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu. Namun bukannya semakin mendekat, tubuh Ulquiorra semakin menjauh. Hingga akhirnya lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

"ULQUUUUUIIIOOORRRRAAAAAAA!" teriak Orihime histeris, sebelum ia akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"ORIHIME!" sebuah teriakan menyadarkan Orihime dari mimpinya. Gadis manis berambut orange kecoklatan itu sontak membuka matanya dan melihat ke enam peri yang berdiam di jepit rambutnya tengah memandanginya dengan wajah super cemas.

Orihime mencoba duduk di tempat tidurnya, ia menyeka butiran-butiran air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dengan tissue yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum manis yang dipaksakan agar ke enam teman kecilnya itu tidak mencemaskan dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja!" kata Orihime pelan.

Namun, mereka tak percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh tuannya itu. Mereka tahu dengan jelas apa yang membuat Orihime sedih, dan nampaknya kesedihan itu masih belum hilang dari ingatannya.

"Tolong ceritakan pada kami mimpimu itu, Orihime," pinta Ayame dengan wajah amat sangat memelas. Tak hanya Ayame, ke lima peri lainnya juga ingin mendengarkan jawaban dari Orihime. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan olek tuannya itu.

Orihime mendesah nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kalau kalian sebegitu ingin tahunya ..." Gadis manis itu mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Apa kalian percaya kalau seseorang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu ... ia akan mengatakannya lewat mimpi?" tanya Orihime.

"Maksudmu seperti menyampaikan semacam pesan, begitu?" tanya Shun'o memastikan. Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mimpi yang sama seperti yang belakangan ini kamu alami?" kali ini Baigon yang bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ulquiorra selalu datang dengan pesan aneh yang sama. Kalau tidak salah ... dia bilang 'Kamu ... ke kota ... Reinokaesu ... di sana .. dapatkan ... jawabannya ...' ngg, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kuingat. Selebihnya aku nggak tahu!"

Keheningan panjang menyeruak di atara mereka semua. Tanpa diduga, Tsubaki-lah yang memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kota Reinokaesu yang itu adalah pemecah dari semua persoalan ini, kenapa kamu tidak mencoba untuk mendatanginya? Bukannya tidak mungkin kalau kamu akan mendapatkan semua jawaban dari apa yang melanda dalam pikiranmu selama ini?" tanya Tsubaki dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Benar juga katamu," kata Shun'o mengiyakan setelah berpikir sejenak. Ia menolehkan matanya yang sipit ke arah rekan-rekannya yang lain. Meminta pendapat mereka. Dan yang lainnya hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Shun'o mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Orihime yang masih termangu di tempatnya, dan berujar. "Kini tinggal keputusanmu, Orihime. Apakah kau ingin ke sana untuk memastikan pesan yang terdapat dalam mimpi itu benar atau tidak, kami tidak akan memaksamu ... semuanya terserah padamu, Orihime ..."

Orihime mendesah nafas lagi, ia cukup lelah untuk memikirkan semua itu. Namun, ia juga tak ingin menghapus secercah harapan yang telah diberikan kepadanya.

Melihat Orihime terdiam cukup lama, Hinagiku menepuk pundak tuannya itu dengan tangan kecilnya dan berkata. "Percayalah, kau pasti akan menemukan kembali apa yang kau cari, Orihime ... Kami semua akan mendukungmu untuk itu."

"Terima kasih, kalian semua ... aku benar-benar ..."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, Orihime! Kami semua kan temanmu!" sela Lily dibarengi senyum manisnya. Orihime pun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Hinagiku menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang manis di dekat lemari pakaian Orihime dan berkata. "Sudah lewat tengah malam. Kita harus membiarkan Orihime untuk kembali beristirahat."

Ke lima peri lainnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Shun'o sempat menoleh ke arah Orihime sebelum kembali ke dalam jepit rambut gadis itu dan berkata. "Kalau ada masalah, segera panggil kami. Jangan memendamnya sendiri, itu tidak baik. Ceritakan saja semuanya pada kami, kami pasti akan mendengarkannya, kok! Tenang saja!"

Orihime mengangguk pelan. Setelah ke enam perinya kembali ke dalam jepit rambutnya, Orihime terngiang-ngiang kembali akan pesan Ulquiorra dalam mimpinya.

"_Sudah saatnya kau tahu hal yang sebenarnya ..._" _Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu sebenarnya, ya? Ataukah mungkin Ulquiorra ...? Mustahil!_ Orihime beradu argumen dalam hatinya. Yang satu mempercayai bahwa ada keajaiban yang menghidupkan Ulquiorra kembali, sementara yang lainnya membantah adanya keajaiban macam itu.

Diam-diam, Orihime melirik sesuatu yang teronggok di atas meja belajarnya. Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya. Ia mengamati benda itu, dan tersenyum pedih saat melihatnya. Sebuah gelang perak beraksen sederhana, yang dihubungkan dengan seutas rantai kecil.

Gelang pemberian Ulquiorra sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan kota tempat tinggalnya untuk mengabarkan kepergiannya pada satu orang tanpa disadari oleh orang tersebut. Gelang yang diberikan dengan tujuan 'demi kelancaran rencana Tuan Aizen', itu sekarang menjadi harta yang sangat berharga baginya. Walaupun saat ini gelang itu tak lagi memiliki kekuatannya, Orihime tetap mempercayai kalau dalam gelang itu masih tersimpan secercah keajaiban.

Orihime memasangkan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mulai mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Keesokkan harinya, di sekolah ... "Pagi, Inoue-san!" sapa Uryuu saat Orihime memasuki ruangan kelas.

Orihime menoleh ke arah Uryuu, menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang biasa, dan membalas sapaan Uryuu. "Pagi juga, Ishida-kun!"

Orihime segera menuju ke tempat duduknya dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Dia mengambil salah satu buku dari tasnya dan mulai membaca.

"Pagi, Inoue!" sapa Ichigo saat masuk ke dalam kelas bersama Rukia.

Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan membalas sapaan Ichigo. "Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun! Rukia-san!"

Setelah itu, ia kembali menekuri bacaannya. Ichigo yang penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca oleh Orihime segera menghampiri gadis itu dan bertanya padanya.

"Kau sedang membaca apa, Inoue?"

"Eh? Itu ... aku sedang mencari lokasi kota Reinokaesu," jawab Orihime setengah berbisik.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa Inoue? Aku nggak bisa dengar perkataanmu," tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Mau apa kau ke kota Reinokaesu, Inoue-san?" tanya Uryuu kaget. Semua mata kini memandang ke arah pria berkacamata itu.

"Ngg, aku ingin mencari seseorang di sana. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukannya. Memangnya ada apa, Ishida-kun?" jawab Orihime dengan raut wajah heran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Mau kutemani, Inoue-san?" tanya Uryuu seraya menawari dirinya untuk menemani gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu.

"Tidak usah, Ishida-kun. Aku ingin pergi sendiri," jawab Orihime pelan. Matanya kini tertuju kembali pada buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Tidak boleh begitu, Orihime! Kamu kan perempuan! Harus ada yang menemani kamu!" tukas Tatsuki tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada di situ langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki heran. "Aku salah ngomong?"

"Nggak, hanya kaget saja. Kamu tiba-tiba datang nggak kerasa hawa kehadirannya," jawab Ichigo dibarengi senyum usilnya.

Tatsuki langsung murka, dicakar-cakarnya wajah imut si rambut duren itu. Sementara Rukia hanya tertawa-tawa melihat kekasihnya sedang dipiting oleh teman sejak kecilnya Ichigo yang tomboy itu. Orihime menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali menekuri bacaannya. Saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia segera menutup bukunya dan ngeloyor pergi keluar kelas dengan membawa tasnya.

"Eh, Orihime! Kau mau ke mana? Jam pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai!" panggil Tatsuki namun nampaknya tidak didengar oleh Orihime.

"Tatsuki, sebaiknya kau kejar dia. Aku akan memberitahu pada Ochi-sensei kalau kalian berdua izin," ujar Ichigo seraya menepuk pundak Tatsuki.

Tatsuki segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari mengejar Orihime yang kini berada di gerbang sekolah. Ichigo memandangi kedua orang itu dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua, ya?" gumam Rukia heran.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas Inoue sedang mencari seseorang di kota yang ia maksud tadi," sahut Ichigo.

"Kota Reinokaesu adalah kota yang penuh dengan fenomena aneh, tidak seharusnya Inoue-san dibiarkan pergi berdua saja dengan Arisawa," ucap Uryuu seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menoleh ke arah Uryuu dengan tatapan serius. "Yang benar, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo panik. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah baju Uryuu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari leherku, Kurosaki! Aku tak bisa bernafas!" seru Uryuu kesal. Nafasnya hampir habis karena Ichigo menarik kerah kemejanya dengan sangat kuat. Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Uryuu.

"Kota itu, penuh dengan fenomena aneh. Banyak arwah penasaran, dan peristiwa aneh lainnya. Jadi, bukan tidak mungkin kalau di sana banyak _Hollow_ berkeliaran. Seharusnya, kalian para _Shinigami_ tahu akan hal itu kan?" jelas Uryuu seraya membetulkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut gara-gara Ichigo.

Mendengar perkataan Uryuu itu, sontak mata Ichigo langsung melebar. "APA KATAMU? KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI?" sembur Ichigo tanpa lihat situasi dan kondisi.

"Kurosaki, sedang apa kamu? Pelajaran sudah mau dimulai!" suara Ochi-sensei membuat Ichigo langsung terdiam seketika.

"Eh, maafkan saya sensei," kata Ichigo dengan wajah memerah malu dan berjalan ke kursinya.

Ochi-sensei hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan memulai pelajarannya. Tapi, Ichigo sedang tidak fokus terhadap peljarannya. Begitu juga dengan Uryuu, mereka sama-sama mengkhawatirkan Orihime dan Tatsuki yang berada di kota Reinokaesu.

"Kumohon, semoga kalian tetap selamat di sana!" doa Ichigo dan Uryuu tulus dalam hati.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Sesampainya di kota Reinokaesu ... tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Orihime terasa meremang. Udara di kota itu terasa menyesakkan nafasnya. Tatsuki yang melihat wajah Orihime menegang bertanya pada gadis itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Orihime, kamu kenapa? Wajahmu pucat begitu!"

"Ti, tidak apa-apa Tatsuki! Ayo, kita jalan!" ujar Orihime cepat berusaha mengusir rasa takut yang mulai menyergapnya.

Tatsuki mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh Orihime, meski rasa takut juga mulai menyergapnya. Sesekali mereka berdua menangkap bayangan yang berkelebat cepat lalu menghilang. Kedua gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

_Aku harus cepat! Kalau Ulquiorra ada di suatu tempat di kota ini, aku harus segera menemukannya!_ kata Orihime menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Gelang di tangan kanannya bersinar terang, Orihime tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan gelang itu bersinar terus. Namun ia terus berlari mencari tempat yang ditunjuk oleh gelang itu.

Saat Orihime dan Tatsuki hendak menghampiri salah satu bangunan yang ditunjukkan oleh sinar dari gelang itu, tiba-tiba saja sesosok _Hollow_ tipe _Vasto Lorde _dan beberapa _Adjuchas_ telah menghadang mereka berdua.

Orihime segera bertindak, walau ia tahu kekuatannya tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan para _Hollow_ yang menghadangnya. "Tsubaki! _Koten Zanshun_! Aku menolaknya!" seru Orihime seraya melempar serangannya ke arah _Adjuchas_ yang menghadang jalannya.

Para _Hollow_ itu sontak marah dan beramai-ramai mereka mengejar Orihime dan Tatsuki yang berusaha mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Saat hendak masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan, kaki Tatsuki tersandung dan jatuh. Sesosok _Adjuchas_ berwujud beruang hendak memangsanya saat itu juga. Tatsuki tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tatsuki! _Koten Zan_ ..." ucapan Orihime terputus karena sesosok _Hollow_ bertipe _Vasto Lorde_ telah muncul di hadapannya dan memukulnya hingga ia terhempas membentur dinding. Orihime pun pingsan seketika.

"Orihime!" teriak Tatsuki panik. Dia berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Orihime! Orihime! Bertahanlah!" serunya panik seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu.

Para _Hollow_ itu sudah siap memangsa mereka ketika sebuah suara keras menginterupsi mereka semua.

"Berderitlah, _Pantera_!" seru suara itu. Tatsuki menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat sesosok pria berambut biru tua panjang dengan tubuh yang terbungkus tulang putih, tengah mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah _Hollow-Hollow_ itu, bersiap untuk menyerang. "_Desgarron_!" ucap pria itu dan sebuah serangan berbentuk cakar berwarna biru menghabisi semua _Hollow_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Bahkan ia juga menghabisi _Vasto Lorde_ yang bersiap memakan jiwa Tatsuki dan Orihime yang masih pingsan. Setelah semuanya selesai, pria berambut biru itu menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu.

"A, aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Tatsuki ketakutan. "Tapi, kamu siapa? Apakah kamu juga ingin memangsa kami?" tanya Tatsuki dengan penuh curiga.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan memangsa jiwamu dan juga wanita yang sedang pingsan itu," ujar pria itu dengan nada biasa yang terdengar agak kasar. "Oh, ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Aku kenal dengan wanita yang kau rangkul itu, dia pernah tinggal bersama kami di Las Noches." ujar Grimmjow seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Tatsuki dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Tatsuki menjabat erat tangan Grimmjow dan memapah Orihime. "Namaku Tatsuki Arisawa," kata Tatsuki saat Grimmjow membantunya untuk memapah Orihime yang masih pingsan.

"Oh, manusia yang waktu itu ada dalam laporan Ulquiorra, ya? Waktu itu, kau nyaris mati karena serangan Yammy kan?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu ingat." Tatsuki menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow itu dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Grimmjow lagi. Kali ini dia sudah kembali dengan wujud normalnya.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Orihime ke sini, karena ada yang ia cari di sini," jawab Tatsuki lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Kalau itu, aku juga kurang tahu. Tapi yang jelas, gelang yang dikenakannya itu mengarah ke bangunan yang ada di sebelah sana itu!" ujar Tatsuki seraya menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Grimmjow mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Tatsuki dan membelalakkan mata _sapphire_nya.

"Mustahil! Tempat itu kan ...?" ucapan Grimmjow tak diteruskan membuat Tatsuki semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa dengan tempat itu, Jaegerjaquez-san?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Nanti kuceritakan, sekarang kita cari tempat untuk membaringkan Pet, eh, maksudku Orihime," jawab Grimmjow gugup.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang aman, Orihime dibaringkan di atas sebuah sofa di ruangan yang terletak di salah satu gedung yang terlantar. Grimmjow menyeduh teh panas dan menyodorkannya pada Tatsuki.

"Ah, terima kasih," kata Tatsuki seraya menerima cangkir teh yang disodorkan oleh Grimmjow dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

Grimmjow duduk di sudut ruangan, dan menghela nafas. "Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan, aku juga berhutang banyak kok dengan Orihime."

Lalu keheningan panjang di antara mereka menyeruak. Orihime menggerakkan matanya tanda ia sudah sadar. Gadis manis berambut orange kecoklatan itu kemudian duduk di tempatnya dan menoleh ke arah Grimmjow yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Grimmjow-san ..." panggil Orihime.

"Ah, kamu sudah sadar Orihime?" kata Tatsuki seraya menghampiri Orihime yang masih termangu di tempatnya. "Lukamu ..." ucap Tatsuki seraya menyentuh luka di pelipis Orihime.

"Oh, iya. " Orihime segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "_Soten Kisshun_! Aku menolaknya!" ujar Orihime. Segera saja selimut emas berbentuk oval menyelubunginya. Semua luka dan memar pada tubuhnya hilang seketika.

"Ternyata kemampuan menyembuhkanmu masih tetap hebat seperti dulu ya, Pet-sama," komentar Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow-san, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Orihime ingin tahu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kamu ada di tempat seperti ini? Kamu kan tahu kalau kota ini tak aman untukmu!" jawab Grimmjow sinis.

"Aku, sedang mencari Ulquiorra ..." ucap Orihime pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa katamu?" pekik Grimmjow kaget.

"Ulquiorra datang dalam mimpiku, dia bilang kalau aku harus mencari jawabannya di sini. Ini semua tentang dirinya," jelas Orihime tanpa sedikitpun menatap mata Grimmjow. " Tapi aku tidak mengerti, bukankah Ulquiorra sudah mati? Aku melihatnya sendiri, ia menjadi debu di depan mataku. Apakah mungkin dia ...?"

"Tidak, tidak! Yang kamu katakan itu memang ada benarnya!" sahut Grimmjow memotong perkataan Orihime. Orihime dan Tatsuki langsung mendengarkan ucapan Grimmjow selanjutnya dengan penuh minat. "Sebenarnya Ulquiorra belum mati, jiwanya kini sedang mencari tubuhnya yang tersembunyi di kota ini. Tapi, sepertinya waktunya sudah tidak cukup. Jiwa Ulquiorra tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, karena ia telah berusaha untuk datang kemari dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya." Grimmjow seolah memberi penjelasan akan apa yang ada di dalam mimpi Orihime. "Kalau dilihat dari kekuatan cahaya yang ada pada gelangmu itu, waktunya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi."

Orihime jadi semakin tidak tenag mendengar penjelasan Grimmjow itu. Ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan berlari keluar. Tatsuki segera mengejarnya, Grimmjow juga mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

_Kumohon! Kumohon, Tuhan! Sempatkanlah waktuku untuk bertemu dengan Ulquiorra lagi!_ pinta Orihime dalam hati.

Orihime memasuki sebuah rumah sakit yang megah. Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu berlari menyusuri koridor ruangan-ruangan di rumah sakit, membuka pintu semua ruangan yang ada, namun ia tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya di sana. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamar VIP yang ada di lantai teratas, Orihime melihat sesosok pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Kulitnya sangat pucat, rambut hitamnya tergerai hingga bahunya, dan mata pemuda itu tertutup rapat. Peralatan mesin dan alat-alat kedokteran mengelilinginya, dan terlekat pada tubuhnya.

Orihime mengenali sosok itu, sosok yang selama ini dicarinya dan dirindukannya. Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ia berhasil menemukan Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu ..." kata Orihime setengah berbisik. Dia menghampiri tubuh Ulquiorra yang terbaring di atas ranjang. "Aku merindukanmu, Ulquiorra ..." bisik Orihime seraya membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Orihime. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang dokter wanita muda tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Pemuda itu sudah koma selama 11 tahun, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sekarang hanya akulah yang ada di sini untuk merawatnya," ujar wanita itu seolah memberi penjelasan pada Orihime yang tengah mengamati Ulquiorra.

"Orihime! Kamu kemana saja sih? Kami mencarimu tahu!" omel Tatsuki saat tiba di tempat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Tatsuki," kata Orihime penuh penyesalan.

Pandangan Tatsuki kini tertuju pada pemuda yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Pemuda itu ..." ujar Tatsuki dengan suara tertahan.

"Iya, dia Ulquiorra. Pemuda yang selama ini kucari," ucap Orihime lirih. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Ulquiorra yang sedang tertidur.

"Pet-sama! Cahayanya!" seru Grimmjow mengingatkan Orihime.

Gadis itu segera sadar akan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu. Ia mengacungkan gelang peraknya yang sinarnya hampir-hampir meredup ke arah tubuh Ulquiorra.

"_Soten Kisshun_, aku menolaknya!" bisik Orihime. Selimut emas berbentuk oval langsung membungkus tubuh Ulquiorra dan juga dirinya.

Gelang di tangan Orihime mengeluarkan cahaya yang luar biasa terang yang menyinari seluruh ruangan itu. Semua orang terkagum-kagum melihat tubuh Ulquiorra yang terkena cahaya, kini tidak pucat lagi. Ketika cahaya itu hilang, semua orang menunggu sang pemuda membuka matanya. Tapi…

"Apa yang terjadi? Dokter! Kenapa dia tidak membuka matanya?" seru Orihime panik.

Dokter wanita itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime, ia sedang sibuk melepas semua peralatan kedokteran dari tubuh Ulquiorra. Grimmjow dan Tatsuki juga ikut membantu menyingkirkan peralatan-peralatan itu dari ranjang tempat tidur Ulquiorra.

"Dokter!" seru Orihime semakin panik.

"Ngh ..."

Tubuh pemuda pucat itu mulai bergerak. Mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan suara. Orihime dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu menyaksikan bangunnya Ulquiorra kembali. Mereka semua tersenyum lega seraya mendesah perlahan. Tatsuki dan Grimmjow agak terharu melihat Orihime yang membantu Ulquiorra duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Ulquiorra!" seru Orihime perlahan seraya memeluk tubuh kurus pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Ulquiorra yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya membiarkan gadis berambut orange itu memeluknya erat. Ia tidak begitu ingat siapa gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, namun di sisi lain ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu di suatu tempat.

"Siapa ... kamu?" tanya Ulquiorra pelan. Orihime yang semula menangis di dada pemuda itu, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ulquiorra? Kamu tidak mengenalku?" tanya Orihime setengah tidak percaya. Pemuda berambut kayu eboni dan bermata sehijau zamrud itu menggeleng perlahan.

"Tapi, rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat. Mungkinkah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan wajah polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tangis Orihime pecah lagi. "Ulquiorra, ini aku. Orihime Inoue! Kita pernah bertemu di kota Karakura! Kita pernah bersama di Las Noches! Apa kau tidak mengingatnya sedikitpun?" seru Orihime setengah berteriak. Tangannya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Ulquiorra dengan keras. Sementara air mata mulai bergulir dengan derasnya di pipi mulusnya.

Tangan Ulquiorra secara refleks langsung menghapus air mata Orihime dengan telunjuknya. "Jangan menangis," katanya lembut sambil terus menghapus air mata yang terus-menerus bergulir di pipi Orihime.

"Tapi ..."

"Walaupun aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan mencoba mengenalmu lebih dekat. Mulai dari sekarang ... Onna." Pemuda itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibir pucatnya. Itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihat oleh Orihime dari sang pemuda mantan _Quatro Espada_ itu. "Ayo, kita berkenalan sekali lagi. Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang ada di hadapannya. Orihime menjabat tangan pemuda itu dengan erat. "Orihime Inoue! Selamat datang kembali, Ulquiorra!" kata Orihime bahagia seraya menubruk tubuh kurus pemuda itu.

Ulquiorra tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Orihime. Namun, ia mulai mengerti saat ia melirik ke arah Grimmjow dan merasa mulai mengenali _Arrancar_ berambut biru itu. Perlahan ia memeluk Orihime dan berkata dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Aku pulang, Orihime ..."

Kedua insan itu terus berada dalam posisi berpelukan. Sampai akhirnya dokter wanita itu menyarankan agar Ulquiorra dibawa keluar dari rumah sakit itu dan menjalani terapi untuk memulihkan kondisinya di rumah sakit yang lebih baik. Orihime menyanggupinya dan meminta Grimmjow untuk menggendong Ulquiorra yang kondisinya masih lemah.

"Kenapa aku yang harus menggendong si Emospa, eh, maksudku pemuda kurus kering ini?" gerutu Grimmjow kesal.

"Apa boleh buat, Grimmjow-san. Aku kan tidak mungkin menggendong Ulquiorra, masa aku harus menggotongnya? Kan tidak enak!" tukas Orihime.

Grimmjow berdecak kesal. Namun, ia merasa bahagia karena kini ia bertemu kembali dengan rekannya sesama _Espada_. Sepanjang perjalanan keempat orang itu diam dan tersenyum karena sibuk sendiri dengan apa-apa yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Hari itu, Orihime telah menemukan kembali cintanya yang sempat hilang setengah tahun yang lalu. Kini mereka akan memulai kembali kisah cinta yang baru.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

**Omake** :

Dua bulan kemudian, Orihime masuk sekolah dengan wajah super ceria berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ichigo dan yang lainnya menatap heran pada Orihime, sedangkan Tatsuki yang mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Orihime hanya senyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Ada apa, Inoue? Kok wajahmu cerah sekali hari ini?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Yaah, lihat saja nanti!" jawab Orihime riang.

Semula Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, dan yang lainnya merasa heran dan tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Orihime. Namun mata mereka terbelalak lebar saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam seleher dan bermata hijau zamrus memasuki ruangan kelas mereka.

"Hei, kau? Bukannya kau sudah mati?" seru Ichigo penuh keterkejutan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengamu?" pemuda itu berbalik tanya dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

"Selamat pagi, Ulquiorra. Kau sudah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Orihime seraya mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, Ulquiorra.

"Ya, Dokter Inaho sudah mengizinkanku keluar. Katanya sudah tidak ada masalah pada tubuhku, jadi aku masih bisa melanjutkan pendidikanku yang sempat tertinggal," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Heee, kamu hebat juga ya. Dalam waktu dua bulan bisa mengejar ketinggalan sejauh itu ..." puji Orihime.

"Inoue, segera menjauh darinya! Ia berbahaya!" seru Ichigo memperingatkan Orihime. "Hati-hati, dia bisa mencelakaimu!"

"Temanmu ini kenapa sih? Dia ada dendam pribadi denganku?" tanya Ulquiorra tak mengerti.

Orihime hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ulquiorra mendesah nafas panjang. Dia mendekati pemuda berambut orange itu dan berkata.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tak pernah berbuat salah padamu, jadi aku harap kau jangan menggangguku lagi dan juga Orihime. Ok? Bisakah kau menyingkir dari jalanku sekarang?"

Senyuman manis nan mautnya ia lancarkan, membuat Ichigo mau tak mau mundur dan membiarkan pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Orihime. Orihime menghela nafas panjang. Namun ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, karena mulai sekarang ia tak perlu lagi mencari orang yang disayanginya. Karena orang itu kini sudah ada di sisinya. Dan akan menemaninya selama hidupnya ...

****END****

Bagaimana? Gaje-kah Amee-han? Atau yang lainnya? Maafkan atas kegajean fic saya ini, karena Anne sudah berusaha keras untuk mengikuti event ini. Saya juga berharap cerita ini tidak mengecewakan para readers yang sudah sudi mampir ke fic saya yang satu ini. Hiks! Anne nggak tahu kesambet apaan ketika bikin fic ini! Anne terinspirasi sama silent hill, dan cerita-cerita lainnya yang hampir mirip. Jadi Anne mohon maaf bila ceritanya jadi aneh plus gaje begini!

Nah, para pembaca sekalian, apakah kalian keberatan jika saya meminta imbalan berupa review? Mau keluhan atau cacian juga nggak apa-apa kok! Saya akan terima dengan ikhlas, maafkan saya sekali lagi! Anne sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, jadi maafkan saya! (bungkuk-bungkuk hormat pada para readers)

So, keberatankan kalau saya meminta review? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T MIND!

.


End file.
